footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaká
| cityofbirth = Gama, Federal District | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1994–2000 | youthclubs = São Paulo | years = 2001–2003 2003–2009 2009–2013 2013–2014 2014–2017 2014 | clubs = São Paulo Milan Real Madrid Milan Orlando City → São Paulo (loan) | caps(goals) = 59 (23) 193 (70) 85 (23) 30 (7) 75 (24) 19 (2) | nationalyears = 2001 2002–2016 | nationalteam = Brazil U20 Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (1) 92 (29) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite (born 22 April 1982), commonly known as Kaká or Ricardo Kaká, is a Brazilian retired footballer who played as an attacking midfielder. Kaká started his footballing career at the age of eight, when he began playing for a local club. At the time, he also played tennis, and it was not until he moved on to São Paulo FC and signed his first professional contract with the club at the age of 15 that he chose to focus on football. In 2003 he joined Milan for a fee of €8.5 million. While at Milan, Kaká won the Ballon d'Or and FIFA World Player of the Year awards in 2007. After his success with Milan, Kaká joined Real Madrid for a transfer fee of €65 million. At the time, this was the second highest transfer fee (in euros) ever, behind only the €75 million fee for Zinedine Zidane. In addition to his contributions on the pitch, Kaká is known for his humanitarian work. In 2004, by the time of his appointment, he became the youngest ambassador of the UN World Food Programme. Kaká was the first sportsperson to amass 10 million followers on Twitter. Honours Clubs ;São Paulo *Torneio Rio-São Paulo: 2001 ;Milan *Serie A: 2003–04 *Supercoppa Italiana: 2004 *UEFA Champions League: 2006–07 *UEFA Super Cup: 2007 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2007 ;Real Madrid *La Liga: 2011–12 *Copa del Rey: 2010–11 *Supercopa de España: 2012 Country ;Brazil *FIFA World Cup: 2002 *FIFA Confederations Cup: 2005, 2009 *Superclásico de las Américas: 2014 Individual * Revista Placar Bola de Ouro: 2002 * Campeonato Brasileiro Bola de Prata (best player by position): 2002 * CONCACAF Gold Cup Best XI: 2003 * Serie A Foreign Footballer of the Year: 2004, 2006, 2007 * Serie A Footballer of the Year: 2004, 2007 * UEFA Champions League Bronze Top scorer: 2005–06 * UEFA Champions League Best Midfielder: 2005 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2006, 2007,2009 * FIFPro World XI: 2006, 2007, 2008 * Pallone d'Argento: 2006–07 * UEFA Champions League Top Scorer: 2006–07 * UEFA Champions League Best Forward: 2006–07 * UEFA Club Footballer of the Year: 2006–07 * FIFPro World Player of the Year: 2007 * Ballon d'Or: 2007 * FIFA Club World Cup Golden Ball: 2007 * Toyota Award: 2007 * FIFA World Player of the Year: 2007 * Onze d'Or: 2007 * World Soccer Player of the Year: 2007 * IFFHS World's Best Playmaker: 2007 * IAAF Latin Sportsman of the Year: 2007 * Time 100: 2008, 2009 * Maracanã Hall of Fame: 2008 * Samba d'Or: 2008 * FIFA Team of the Year: 2008 * FIFA Confederations Cup Golden Ball: 2009 * FIFA Confederations Cup Best XI: 2009 * Marca Leyenda: 2009 External links *Profile on Real Madrid official website *Kaká at La Liga *2010 FIFA World Cup profile * * *BDFutbol profile *Transfermarkt profile *Tactical Profile – Football-Lineups.com Category:Midfielders Category:Players Category:1982 births Category:Campeonato Brasileiro Série A players Category:São Paulo FC players Category:Serie A players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:La Liga players Category:Brazil youth international players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Brazil international players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2003 CONCACAF Gold Cup players Category:2005 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA Confederations Cup-winning players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:Brazilian players Category:Living people Category:Orlando City SC players Category:Retired Players